


猫狗大战（上）

by kimisity



Series: 282 [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity
Summary: 猫狗大战上篇，28向





	猫狗大战（上）

上

“仁王君！”柳生压着嗓子语气里带着警告。  
被他警告的对象则变本加厉地收紧双臂，一半的体重都压在他的身上。  
柳生单手还拿着装着牛奶的碗，只能用一只手扶着仁王环着他的腰的手以维持平衡。而他素来随心所欲的恋人显然不体谅他保持仪态的心愿，愈发把体重往下压。  
柳生僵持了一会儿，还是被仁王带着坐在了地上。  
倒是放着牛奶的碗也终于放在地上了，一直围在他们周围小心看着他们的几只野猫警惕地凑近了两步，又觉得这两个人类的气味有些熟悉便凑了上来淅淅索索地舔起了牛奶。

柳生松了口气。  
他拍了拍仁王的手：“放开。”

“不要。”仁王道。

他下巴架在柳生的肩上，侧过头在柳生的耳垂上舔了舔。  
于是他皮肤薄的恋人的耳垂和侧颈就瞬间染上一层薄红。  
仁王被这抹红迷惑，便忍不住顺着耳垂往下轻吻着。

“仁王君！”

啊，真的生气了。

仁王从柳生的语气里听出真实的怒意，却并不打算适可而止。  
他自己也坐在地上，揽着柳生的腰往后靠了靠。被从蹲着的姿势拉下来的柳生原本就重心靠后，此时被他拉着只能把重心一半放在他的身上。而仁王手臂又紧了紧，一只手的手指往下直接伸进了柳生宽松居家裤的裤腰里。

“你……！”  
柳生一句话哽在喉口。  
仁王过分灵巧的手已经从内裤的边缘钻了进去，在他尚未苏醒的地方揉了揉。分明是秋天，天气还不算凉，但仁王的手还是过于冰了。于是柳生嘶了一声，浑身像是过电一样起了鸡皮疙瘩。而仁王就眼睁睁看着柳生原本红晕褪下去的侧颈又染上深粉色。

他的恋人的皮肤可太敏感了。

他当然是计划好的。  
从刚才他路过通往后院的拉门，见到柳生端着装着牛奶的碗和院子里眼熟的几只野猫对峙的时候就突然有了这样的念头。

想抱他。想在阳光下吻他。

他们搬来这个地方还没多久。  
一个刚毕业没多久的博士生和工作还没两年的年轻设计师，要不是正好撞上大运也不可能租得起带院子的复式小楼。  
搬家花了不短的时间，住进来之后又把院子修整了一遍，还领养了一只因伤退役的警犬。  
但这房子太有岁月静好的味道了，十年前他们开始交往时谁都不敢想能有这样一个未来，因此他们这两天都有些激动，就连搬家这样的体力活都不能让他们平静一些。

躁动积累着，终于到了燎原的时刻。

仁王当时什么也没说，默不作声地回房间找出了安全套和润滑液。  
还放在行李箱底的安全用品倒是没有沾灰，也没过保质期。  
仁王松了口气，想幸好。

他把安全用品塞进居家服的口袋，就去了后院。  
正好柳生蹲下来和几只野猫达成了共识，他俯下身直接抱住了柳生的腰，又跪坐在地上把柳生也连带着拉倒在了地上。

现下他冰冷的手心也染上了温度，被他环抱着的腰腹在蓄力。  
仁王衡量着两个人的力量差，觉得有些悬。  
然后他抬起头看到了不远处的几只猫。

……puri？

他的手指顺着柳生的轮廓描摹了一遍，又沿着会阴用了点力揉了揉，而他环着柳生腰的手则往上撩起了宽松毛衣的衣摆。  
于是柳生被暴露在空气中的一截腰也染上了粉色。

仁王曾调侃过柳生这一点，被他学医的恋人科普了大半个小时什么叫做敏感皮肤和毛细血管显现。并且事实证明在这种事上说科学也没什么用。

比如现在，大概是不解着两个人类到底在干什么，喝了一会儿牛奶的野猫们纷纷抬起头。

“喵~”

听到猫叫的瞬间，柳生感觉自己全身都在发烫。  
阳光，风，和猫投过来带着水光的湿漉漉的眼神。  
他搭在仁王手上的手指用了力，试图把他的恋人拉开。  
但仁王的手指过分灵巧了。  
而他失了先机，重心偏后，重力作用也拖了后腿，就连想要站起来都并不容易。

他闭了闭眼。

仁王温热的呼吸就在耳后，亲吻似有若无的，酥麻的感觉从后颈一路蔓延向下。  
他分明不应该在这个场合兴奋的，却还是因为直入主题的手指而加快了呼吸。

“别这么紧张。”仁王压低的嗓音从耳膜上划过，“不会有人的。”

这是不会有人的问题吗？！

“猫！”柳生皱起眉。

“那就让它们看啊。”仁王的声音里带上一点笑意。

柳生只觉得一股无名火涌上来，又很快顺着血液循环一路往下。

而他们僵持的这很短的时间里，仁王已经用手指蹭过了他下身的那个入口。  
指尖试探性地往里探了探，尖锐的刺激让柳生原本放松了一些的身体又绷紧了。

仁王似乎是有些无奈：“别这么紧张。”

柳生有些焦躁地啧了一声。  
他又用了一次力，却还是失败了。  
带着一个一百多斤的男人仰卧起坐他可真的做不到。

他斜靠着仁王，手指在仁王手臂上挠了挠。但为了做实验方便而剪的干干净净的指甲一点儿杀伤力也没有。

而仁王已经抓紧时间把他弄硬了。

身体总是更诚实的。

柳生左右两难，终于承认他现在无法从这个场景里全身而退。  
他咬了咬牙：“你给我记着！”

“别说这种台词啊。”仁王拖着尾音，“我们俩的账难道还有算完的那天吗？”

柳生语塞。

他松了力，仁王自然反应迅速。  
终于达到目的的人在柳生颈窝蹭了蹭。  
他收回撩拨柳生情欲的手，从自己口袋里拿住早就准备好的安全用品。

润滑剂递到柳生面前时还带着眼镜的医生简直要被自己恋人气笑了。

不远处一直没走的猫看得他心烦。  
反手摘下眼镜放在一边，柳生接过润滑剂打开了盖子。  
骨节分明又细长的手其实很符合他作为医生的审美。柳生看着透明的润滑液沾满手指，不由自主地觉得口干舌燥。

他看着这只手又消失在视野里。

仁王保留着最基本的分寸。  
他没试图去脱柳生的衣服，只是把柳生的内裤连着居家裤扯下来一点，留出活动的空间。  
润滑剂一半被内裤吸收，剩下的全被他抹在柳生的臀缝里。  
他脸皮薄的恋人身上的红晕一直没褪下去。仁王知道这未必是出于柳生的本意，更多是生理上的反应。但这不妨碍他理解成柳生在害羞。

如果是在床上，他就喜欢亲吻遍所有轮廓，看原本只是很浅的一层粉在亲吻下一层一层，像红霞晕开一样变得原来越红。

但在一起的时间久了，他恋人的“皮肤薄”似乎也对他免疫了一样。

他也很久没见过柳生反应这么剧烈了。

仁王觉得渴。  
他眼底被热意熏的发热，但手上的动作还是不紧不慢的。  
沾着润滑剂的手指在紧闭的缝隙上试探地抚摸着，又打着圈慢慢往里探。

柳生嘶了一声。

仁王的手还是太凉了。  
但或许是润滑剂太凉了。

这让柳生觉得自己其实也是迫不及待的——他身体越来越热，毫无抵抗地仍由仁王的手指一路进入到伸出。指根抵在穴口的位置，手指在里面打着圈。  
他想说位置错了，但忍着没开口。  
而仁王又把手指抽出来一些，一寸一寸地摸索着。

润滑剂被体温捂热了。

仁王总是很慢的。  
经常柳生会怀疑，一开始兴致勃勃的人到底为什么能忍耐那么久。  
但他的恋人似乎确实更热衷于观察他在欲望下的各种反应，于是他总被撩拨到受不了的程度才能进入正题。  
平日在床上就是如此，在露天就更……

“喵~”

柳生握紧了仁王的手臂。

“快一点！”他咬着牙道。

咬着自己手指的地方收紧了一瞬，又似乎是不出于本人意志地放松又收紧，像是在吮吸着他的手指。  
仁王舌尖在柳生后颈舔过，含糊地嗯了一声，却并没有打算加快速度。

他让自己的指节不断蹭过理应是前列腺的位置，另一只手则顺着柳生胸肌的轮廓蹭过，手心揉过柳生挺立的乳尖。  
掌心的茧蹭过时柳生条件反射地弓起背。

仁王太清楚柳生的敏感点了。  
比如他格外皮薄的侧颈。  
又比如大部分男人不会有什么反应的乳尖。  
他喜欢看做爱时柳生因为敏感点被捉弄而受不住的样子。

比如现在。

还能变的更红一些吗？  
真是太久没有看到了。  
不能正面看到柳生的表情有些可惜。  
不过在露天的场合……这也就是极限了吧。

仁王这么想着，很轻地咬住了柳生的耳垂。

第二根手指进入时柳生皱了皱眉。  
他松开了一直扶在仁王手臂上的手，有些焦躁地隔着裤子去摸自己硬起来的欲望。  
被润滑剂沾湿的裤子贴着他的臀瓣，并不太舒服。但臀瓣里被不断进出带出来的润滑剂又让他有种难以形容的心痒。

第三根手指进入的有些艰难。  
活动空间太小了，撑开的触感便太明显。  
柳生仰起头靠在仁王肩上喘气。  
他能感觉到仁王带着茧的手指在他身体里的一举一动——刻意绕过敏感点，又在已经又烫又软的肉穴里搅动着。  
那三根手指一直深入到指根贴着穴口，又全部退出来，再用了力一口气进入到最里面。  
几次后柳生腰都软了。

他抿了抿唇，反手摸索着扯到了仁王垂在胸前的小辫子。

“玩够了吧？”

仁王把手指退出来，又扶着他的腰往上提了提：“我可不是在玩。”

他把裤腰往下推，但也只停在腿根的位置。  
这显然不够方便，但仁王一点儿也不介意。他咬着锡箔纸的包装拆开了安全套，给自己戴上以后又把手掌上沾上的润滑剂抹在柳生的臀缝里。  
然后他用手指撑开穴口，一点一点地往里进。

柳生屏住了呼吸。

如果不是靠着的胸口的起伏和越来越烫的体温，柳生都要觉得这场被动的情事只有他一个人在全情投入了。

快到底时仁王按着他的腰往下。  
柳生侧过头哽了一下。

就算进入正题，这场情事的节奏也没有变得更快。  
仁王握着柳生的腰很慢地抽插着。他总是只退出来一点，又用了力顶进去，然后在最里面研磨着。他感受着因为刺激而不自主收紧的甬道的所有反应。  
柳生出了汗，手伸到身后却找不到着力点。他按着仁王的胯骨企图自己找到平衡。  
但仁王收回一直捻着乳尖的手去扣住柳生的腿弯。  
重心变化时重力让仁王的阴茎更往里了一些。柳生扶着他的胯骨急促地喘着，间或受不住才发出含糊的低吟。

快感积累得很慢。  
放慢的节奏让柳生一边焦躁着一边提不起劲，他握着自己的性器试图快一点达到高潮，但身体里的刺激又总是差那么一点。

“耐心一点。”仁王说。

柳生嗓子里压下几句脏话。

他们一前一后射出来时猫已经喝完牛奶走了。  
柳生皱着眉等待身体里的热潮过去。  
他的呼吸慢慢变得平缓，和吹过的风也收走了焦躁时浮在身体表层的薄汗。

仁王把安全套打了个结。  
他帮柳生把居家服和内裤都拉起来，又扶着柳生站起来。

虽然这大概不会让柳生忘记算账……但管他呢？

他弯腰把地上的眼镜捡起来，递给柳生。

“还有碗。”柳生提醒他。

仁王又捡起了碗：“它们会自己找吃的。”

“……你这种态度，它们怎么就喜欢来找你呢？”柳生纳闷地看着他。

仁王勾起唇：“大概是因为我比较招猫吧？”

他念出“猫”这个音节时眼神里带着揶揄。

柳生不为所动。  
他站了一会儿，觉得自己并不腿软，便转过身进了室内：“把碗洗好放回去。”

仁王跟在他身后进了房，拉上了一半的拉门。


End file.
